Ты - моё отражение
by Teona
Summary: Бывший пожиратель смерти и героиня войны - всего лишь мужчина и женщина в многолетней тайной связи, известной только им двоим. Есть ли у них будущее?


Цитата: «Нет, - быстро сказал он. - Только не это. Остаться друзьями? Развести маленький огородик на остывшей лаве угасших чувств? Нет, это не для нас с тобой. Так бывает только после маленьких интрижек, да и то получается довольно фальшиво. Любовь не пятнают дружбой. Конец есть конец. (Эрих Мария Ремарк. "Триумфальная арка")

Бета: elent

Жанр: Romance/Drama

Рейтинг: T

Пейринг: Драко/Гермиона

Саммари: Бывший пожиратель смерти и героиня войны - всего лишь мужчина и женщина в многолетней тайной связи, известной только им двоим. Есть ли у них будущее?

* * *

Тропа, уходящая глубже в лес, змеилась сквозь заросли орешника, взбиралась на холм и пропадала в чаще. В нескольких сантиметрах от земли висел плотный туман, он окутывал мшистые стволы деревьев и крупные камни, тысячелетия назад раскиданные здесь чьей-то невидимой рукой. Солнце только встало и не успело разогнать дремоту холодной ночи. Лес дышал спокойствием и тишиной, которые бывают лишь в первый час после рассвета.

Если пройтись по тропе дальше, то можно было видеть, как внезапно расступалась сплошная стена деревьев, и взгляду открывалось прекрасное в своём уединении озеро, гладкую поверхность которого усеивали палые листья.

Этот укромный уголок Гермиона обнаружила во времена их скитаний в последний год войны. Совсем ненадолго он тогда дал приют и безопасность. Чтобы выжить, им с Гарри приходилось двигаться, поэтому проведя здесь пару недель, они перемещались дальше, в надежде найти безопасное место под покровом Королевского леса.

Гермиона стояла у кромки воды, изучая своё отражение. Со стороны всё выглядело спокойным. Она специально пришла сюда пораньше, чтобы было время собраться и с силами, и с мыслями. Но правильные слова не желали приходить. Пустота – это всё, что она ощущала. Впрочем, было даже приятно некоторое время не думать.

Лёгкий хлопок аппарации нарушил тишину. Гермиона обернулась, и вот уже против её воли ноги сами несли к нему.

- Ты пришла, - выдохнул Драко и обнял её. Вернее, схватил. Сгрёб. В охапку.

На его лице застыла смесь облегчения и радости.

- Ты рано.

Она трогала его: плечи, скулы, серебристые волосы, смотрела так, будто видела впервые, а не накануне в Министерстве. Они не прикасались друг к другу несколько недель и не разговаривали. Сдержанные приветствия и кивки головой – не в счёт. Последний месяц лета он проводил с семьёй. Да и ей было не вырваться.

- Не мог ждать. Ты, смотрю, тоже.

Он принялся её целовать: безудержно, как может целовать лишь изнемогший, изголодавшийся по предмету своей страсти безумец.

- Погоди, - пыталась остановить его Гермиона, - нам… мне…

Она хотела много чего сказать, но не смогла. Его губы плотно завладели её ртом, вынуждая замолкнуть. Пальцы уверенно дёрнули завязки мантии.

И сдержанность Гермионы рассыпалась. Улетучилась в один короткий миг.

Они упали на ворох листьев, поверх собственной, скинутой в спешке одежды. Как всегда полные нетерпения.

Здесь они могли чувствовать себя оторванными от людей, от остального мира. Не волшебниками. Он не был предателем, она – героиней войны. Были лишь мужчина и женщина. Двое в многолетней тайной связи, известной только им двоим.

Всё больше он теперь думал о том, как будет обходиться без неё. Что с ним станется? Всё чаще замечал в её взгляде искры сомнения. Нет… они присутствовали всегда: тихо тлели в глубине тёмных всё понимающих глаз, но с каждым годом, пока их связь не находила окончания, разгорались сильнее. Оба были не в силах оборвать её. Они слишком далеко зашли. И тем сложнее – прекратить сейчас. Нет, всё же…он никогда бы не смог остановиться и не любить её, так же как не нашёл бы сил сказать прощай в ущерб ей… себе… им... Сколько раз они пытались? Много. Сколько это длилось? Месяц. Порой два. Полгода, кажется, самое долгое.

И вновь они оказывались в начале привычного пути. Пути в никуда…

У них не было будущего. Обречены с самого начала.

- Я больше так не смогу, - тихо прошептала она.

Не первый раз он слышал эти слова. И не первый раз отвечал:

- А я не смогу иначе.

* * *

- Зубы, как у белки, вы заметили? На голове веник. Пародия на девчонку. Одним словом – грязнокровка, - выплюнул он, смотря, как рыжая выскочка с Гриффиндора пересекает обеденный зал, направляясь к своему месту.

Друзья рассмеялись, да так, что у Крэба, который частенько любил разговаривать с набитым ртом, крошки полетели во все стороны, но большей частью на Гойла. Завязалась потасовка. Малфой ухмыльнулся. Манеры друзей порой оставляли желать лучшего. Что ж, это был лишь пробел в воспитании.

Но всё его веселье, как рукой сняло, когда он заметил грязнокровку рядом с Поттером. Он ещё не забыл обиду и отказ в протянутой руке дружбы.

Драко с детства знал, что он особенный. Волшебник, наследник древнего магического рода, чья чистокровность не подлежала сомнению. Его манеры и взгляды соответствовали статусу. Люциус служил хорошим примером, и Драко спешил во всём подражать ему, в глубине души боясь разочаровать отца. Он не выносил за пределы дома разговоры, которые слышал, сколько себя помнил, но фигура Поттера обросла слухами, чему способствовало его отсутствие в волшебном мире, и уж коли мальчика считали потенциально новым сильным тёмным волшебником, грех было не заручиться его дружбой. Хотя теперь стало ясно, что слухи и предположения оказались всего лишь слухами и предположениями.

Что ж… этот… со шрамом… ещё горько пожалеет. И рыжей достанется. Так… за компанию.

Следующие несколько курсов он люто ненавидел Поттера и его друзей, всячески задирал и наедине, и в присутствии других. Конечно, на людях это было куда интереснее; Драко нравилось играть на публику, но вот те раз, Поттер-то в карман за словом не лез. Поэтому слизеринец никогда не знал, на какой ответ нарвётся. Ему хотелось быть лучшим во всём: в учёбе, в игре, в словесной перепалке, в дуэли, и каждый проигрыш он воспринимал, как личное оскорбление.

Грэйнджер к тому времени стала неотъемлемой частью святой тройки друзей, а значит, объектом его ненависти. Но странно, когда на третьем курсе она заломила ему хорошую затрещину, он не ответил. Ударить женщину – это против правил. Хотя отец бы сказал, что грязнокровные отребья не различаются по полу.

С того момента что-то изменилось: всё чаще он смотрел на маглорождённую и чётко осознавал, что он никто для неё. Он не заслуживал ни уважения как Малфой, ни неприятия как школьный враг её друга. Она выработала иммунитет против его оскорблений, научилась не реагировать. Ба! Да она была под стать ему! Умная, начитанная, упёртая, всегда с выразительным ответом наготове. Таким образом, незаметно полюс его ненависти сместился с Поттера на Грэйнджер. Он не мог выносить это безразличие с её стороны. И он никак не понимал, почему это так его задевало. Годом позже он поддался импульсу, что-то толкнуло его пойти и предупредить врагов об опасности. Драко собирался всего лишь стоять под защитой деревьев и наблюдать, как пожиратели бесновались в палаточном городке среди собравшихся на чемпионат по квиддичу. Но вместо этого разругался с Уизли и выдал, косясь на рыжую заучку:

- Советую убраться подальше, вы же не хотите, чтобы Грэйнджер заметили? Они ищут маглов…

От внимания Драко не ускользнуло, как сжались кулаки девчонки, но сама она промолчала.

- Гермиона – колдунья! – яростно выкрикнул Поттер.

- Как знаешь, Поттер, как знаешь… Впрочем, если полагаешь, что они не в состоянии разглядеть грязнокровку, оставайтесь. Грэйнджер, не забывай пригибать свою лохматую бошку. – Их взгляды пересеклись, он почти пропустил тот момент, когда этот идиот Уизли был готов броситься на него, но подруга остановила его тихим: «Брось, Рон».

Тогда он ушел, негодуя и надеясь, что у них хватило ума последовать его совету и убраться подальше из ада, устроенного пожирателями в масках.

«Малфои не сражаются. Они приспосабливаются», - говаривал отец. А ещё: «Благородство для дураков. Умереть за идею – что может быть глупее?»

И он следовал этим принципам. Не важно, что за власть стояла у руля в данный момент, надо было оставаться угодным каждому. Ветер менялся и его семья, как флюгер, следовала новому направлению. Возможно, это далеко от идеалов честности и благородства, и верности принципам. Зато они всегда были в фаворе и выходили сухими из воды. Благодаря этой малфоевской приспособляемости он сейчас не протирал полы в камерах Азкабана. Вполне уважаемый член магического общества, завсегдатай светских мероприятий, на хорошем счету в Министерстве. И только иногда невыносимое «предатель» – шёпотом в спину – заставляло Драко запнуться, притормозить, поморщится и идти дальше. Они, те, кто так говорил, не знали всей правды, да, Бог с ним, её даже святой Поттер не знал.

* * *

Гермиона лежала в объятьях Драко, наблюдая за чистым сентябрьским небом. Ей было так хорошо, что она начинала подумывать, как бы отложить назревший разговор и выторговать у судьбы ещё чуть-чуть времени. Иногда она считала, что они сами всё усложнили. Девушка вздохнула, и тут же плечо Малфоя под её щекой затряслось от смеха.

- Веселишься? – поинтересовалась она.

- Опять думаешь о том, как со мной порвать?

Порой ей становилось страшно от его «способности» читать её мысли.

- Что-то в этом духе, - аккуратно призналась она.

- Долгая разлука не идёт тебе на пользу. Нам не стоит так затягивать со встречами. По правде, мне бы хотелось видеть тебя почаще и желательно в более комфортных условиях.

Гермиона замерла от его слов. Вот оно. Сейчас был подходящий момент сообщить ему новости, но Малфой продолжал:

- Но ничего не меняется… ни тогда, ни сразу после битвы, ничего не изменится и сейчас или через неделю. Я по-прежнему буду любить тебя.

- О, прошу, оставь этот свой литературный тон! – фыркнула Гермиона и, не выдержав, добавила: - Всё изменилось бы уже давно, если б мы по-настоящему этого захотели.

- Всего лишь слова. Каждому из нас есть, что терять.

Девушке не понравились эти непонятные нотки в его голосе.

- Например, репутацию, которой ты дорожишь? Какого чёрта, спрашивается, ты так за неё держишься? Я теряю больше!

- Тебе не понять, - высокомерно ответил он. Редко она слышала от него эти интонации, но в такие минуты проступала его истинная сущность - аристократ до мозга костей. Как, спрашивается, она могла увлечься им однажды? Он был всем, что она ненавидела. Олицетворял «старые деньги» и пресловутую чистоту крови. Даже сейчас порой казалось, что ей никогда не отмыться, не сделаться достаточно чистой для него.

Никто из них до конца не понимал природы их чувств. Любовь, замешанная на противостоянии, страсть - на неприятии, слишком они были разными и слишком похожими.

- Ты - моё зеркало, - говорил он ей ни раз. - В тебе я вижу свои лучшие стороны.

- Тогда ты то, что я боюсь вытаскивать на свет божий из себя, - парировала она.

* * *

Дверь выручай-комнаты захлопнулась за её спиной, девушка оказалась в тёмном захламлённом помещении, которое могло принимать любые формы, в зависимости от желаний в него ступившего. Но сейчас она пришла сюда по делам, если можно так выразиться, и магия дремала, оставив всему привычный вид.

- Я здесь, - тихо произнесла она, зная, что её услышат.

- Опаздываешь, Грейнджер. - Малфой вышел из-за груды сваленных в кучу стульев. - Уже решил, что ты передумала.

Гермиона насторожилась: находиться наедине со слизеринцем – дело рисковое, тем более, с Драко Малфоем.

- Мы же договорились, – нервно произнесла она, пряча палочку в складках мантии. Свет от витражных стёкол играл на лице Малфоя, искажая черты и делая их нечитаемыми. – Ну, говори, зачем ты меня позвал?

- Не торопись.

- Не заставляй меня жалеть, что я пришла!

Какого чёрта она вообще сюда притащилась? Ей же было прекрасно известно, кто такой Малфой и на что он способен. Тем более, в этот ужасный год с этой ужасной Амбридж и их дурацкой «инспекционной дружиной». Девушка уже начала оглядываться, думая, что её заманили в ловушку. Времени было мало, Гарри требовалась помощь, а она тут теряет время с Малфоем.

- Кого ты ищешь? Мы здесь одни.

- Мало ли…

Гермиона по-прежнему стояла у двери, не желая удаляться от единственно возможного пути к отступлению, тогда как Малфой вольготно передвигался по комнате. Она даже не могла чётко сказать самой себе, почему согласилась встретиться с ним, но после полученной с чёрным филином записки: «Приходи сразу после обеда. Выручай-комната. Есть информация. Малфой»; ноги сами собой принесли её сюда.

- Так что ты хотел сообщить? – поспешила она перейти к сути вопроса.

Малфой сделал шаг навстречу, выходя из-под причудливой игры тени и света.

- Насчёт Министерства. Ищите в отделе тайн, только быстро. Так как это ловушка. Вам не стоит туда соваться. Если будете быстрее, чем они ожидают, то перехитрите их.

Рот Гермионы удивлённо приоткрылся.

- Откуда ты?..

Парень рассмеялся, и девушка быстро взяла себя в руки.

- Мы не можем не пойти, как ты не понимаешь? Мы обязаны, это слишком важно для будущего…

- О, прошу, оставь свой литературный тон! - кинул он ей.

Их взгляды скрестились. Гермиона крепче сжала свою волшебную палочку.

- Почему я должна тебе верить? Какой тебе резон помогать нам?

- У меня свои причины, - уклончиво ответил Малфой.

- Ты… не боишься, что «он»... узнает? - тихо уточнила она.

- Как?

- Из твоих мыслей.

- Мои мысли его… пока мало интересуют. - Усмешка скользнула по надменному лицу. - К тому же Снегг учит меня окклюменции. Я делаю определённые успехи, - гордо подчеркнул он.

Его настроение еле заметно переменилось, неспешно он подходил ближе, и Гермиона занервничала ещё сильнее. Без лишних колебаний она подняла руку с палочкой и выставила её перед собой, когда расстояние между ними сократилось до минимума. Кончик палочки упирался ему в грудь. Малфой выразительно посмотрел на него.

- Вот, значит, твоя благодарность?

Он наклонил голову, теперь она могла чувствовать его дыхание на своей щеке и видеть отблеск света на платине волос.

- Этого… в нашем уговоре не было, - она толкнула его в грудь сжатыми кулачками, но парень лишь рассмеялся.

- Тогда я меняю условия…

«Сейчас или никогда», - подумал Драко, наклонил голову и поцеловал грязнокровку…

Гермиона не помнила, о чём думала, когда начала отвечать. Малфой уже давно вызывал в ней противоречивые чувства. Она действительно ненавидела его, но вместе с тем чувствовала влечение к этому испорченному до невозможности парню. Это началось почти год назад, она боролась с собой, но теперь, отвечая на поцелуй, сдалась. Выходило, что и Малфой чувствовал нечто подобное. Выходило, что ей не померещились его странные взгляды и как бы случайные прикосновения, когда он, пользуясь своим положением, останавливал её в коридорах школы, чтобы поиздеваться.

Теперь он целовал её, губы Драко оказались на удивление мягкими и чуткими, он не пытался унизить её, напротив, искренне наслаждался процессом.

Им было почти по шестнадцать.

- Запомни, когда мы увидимся за пределами этой комнаты, всё будет так же, как и раньше. Ничего не изменится. Никто не должен знать, - выдвинул он свои условия, и Гермионе пришлось принять их.

Молчать до самого конца войны, пока он пытался им помочь. А потом уже и она сама не хотела раскрывать их отношения перед всеми.

* * *

- Рон сделал мне предложение… - сказала она, застёгивая верхнюю пуговицу на платье и поправляя мантию.

Гермиона замолчала, ожидая реакции.

- И? – он старался, чтобы его голос звучал безразлично, но она слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы поверить.

- И я думаю его принять.

Драко закрыл глаза, он всегда знал, что этим всё и закончится, но, не сдержавшись, выдал:

- Ну, зачем, зачем тебе этот Уизли?!

- Рон хороший, он… может многое мне дать.

- Что, например? Чего такого он может дать, чего я не могу?

- Имя. Детей. – Она покраснела и на секунду, не сдержавшись, поднесла холодные ладони к щекам. - Положение в обществе.

- Твои доводы смешны, Грейнджер! Положение в обществе?

Гермиона насупилась, как только услышала, что они снова перешли на фамилии.

- Скажи, ты хоть любишь его? – потребовал Драко.

Взгляд Гермионы потемнел. На озеро позади неё из лесной чащи наползал туман. Обхватив себя руками, она порывисто шагнула к воде, потом обратно, и бросила в ответ:

- Тебе какое дело?!

- Скажи, ты его любишь?! – Он замолчал, ожидая ответа, но она молчала. Тогда Драко стремительно сократил расстояние между ними и схватил Гермиону за плечи. – Ну, вот, видишь, ты даже этого сказать не можешь, у тебя нет никаких чувств к нему.

- Есть! – она яростно оттолкнула его руки и отошла на несколько шагов.

- Но не любовь!

- Какая разница? – её голос дрожал. - Ты смеешь меня в чём-то упрекать, Малфой? Или поучать? Тогда как сам скоро женишься!

- Не скоро, а когда-нибудь, - поправил он её.

Гермиона громко выдохнула, не зная, смеяться ли ей.

- Не боишься, что твоя помолвка войдёт в историю, как самая долгая? Вы с Асторией уже три года женихаетесь!

- Жени… что? – передразнил он.

Гермиона взмахнула волшебной палочкой и послала в него ворох жухлых листьев. Он достаточно легко отмахнулся от них.

- А почему, как ты думаешь, я так тяну со свадьбой?

- Понятия не имею!

- А должна.

Гермиона покачала головой. Посмотрела на озеро, потом снова на Драко. Он больше не изображал безразличие. Но это его нечитаемое выражение лица, как она от него устала! Было б куда проще, находись они на одном уровне, но между ними лежала пропасть. Они всегда были в разных лагерях: чистокровный и маглорождённая, слизеринец и грифиндорка, пожиратель смерти и героиня войны.

- Нет. Я много думала. Так вот однажды оглянешься и, хоп, а жизнь прошла. Не с теми людьми. Не в тех местах.

Малфой, которому очень не понравилось, что его назвали «не тем» человеком, поджал губы.

* * *

- Тебе надо подумать о женитьбе, Драко. Ты единственный наследник в семье, - заявила Нарцисса за завтраком.

Они сидели в огромном обеденном зале Мэнора. Длинный стол никогда не был заполнен больше чем на одну четверть. Их семья даже в самые лучшие времена не была многочисленной. Драко не знал, что такое шумные семейные обеды. Зато об академичных светских церемониях имел прекрасное представление.

- Я подумаю, - пообещал он, зная, что если ответит отрицательно, Нарцисса продолжит давить на него. Мать никогда не была мягкой, хотя отчаянно любила его.

- Вот Астория Гринграсс, например, положительная во всех отношениях девушка. Почему бы тебе не пообщаться с ней, я бы могла пригласить её семью к нам на ужин. Что ты на это скажешь?

У Драко были свои предпочтения, но он кивнул.

Вечером того же дня он стоял на пороге дома Гермионы. Она не любила, когда он приходил к ней, предпочитала встречаться в других местах. А тут он заявился прямиком в её квартиру, даже не отправив сову заранее.

- Что ты тут делаешь? – Грейнджер вышла за порог и огляделась по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не видел её ночного гостя.

- Ты не одна?

Он посмотрел на её лёгкое домашнее платье и растрёпанные волосы, босые ноги. Что бы сказала Нарцисса, если б он привёл Гермиону домой в качестве будущей миссис Малфой?

- Конечно, одна.

Она схватила его за руку и затащила его внутрь.

Драко уже давно перерос их детское неприятие друг к другу. Притяжение, страсть и запреты превратились в единое более глубокое чувство. Он помнил, как они стали близки впервые, и теперь, оставаясь наедине, было очень сложно не поддаться влечению. Поэтому первым делом оказавшись в квартире, он схватил Гермиону, запустил пальцы в её густые мягкие волосы, обхватил её голову ладонями и принялся жадно целовать.

- Подожди, - сквозь поцелуи бормотал Гермиона. Она вырвалась, захлопнула дверь, затем убежала в гостиную, чтобы взмахом палочки закрыть камин и вернулась к нему. Кажется, недовольство от его ночного визита забылось.

Не переставая целоваться, они прошагали в спальню и очутились на кровати.

- Я соскучился… не мог больше ждать…

- Мы виделись вчера! – воскликнула Гермиона между поцелуями.

- Ну, и что.

Он стянул с неё платье и рывком привлёк к себе. Говорить расхотелось, он скажет ей обо всём после.

Но позже, когда он попытался заговорить об их совместном будущем и уже был готов снять кольцо и одеть его ей на палец, Гермиона заявила:

- Не усложняй.

Теперь ему казалось, что она мстила ему за все те разы, когда он отворачивался от неё и изображал безразличие, когда она пыталась подойти к нему на людях. Мстила за все гадкие слова в её адрес, за игнорирование, за годы мучительной неприязни.

Они поменялись местами: теперь он не хотел скрываться, а она хотела.

Только однажды Гермиона в сердцах произнесла, что ей уже всё опостылело, и она была бы не против, если б их застукали.

* * *

- Так, и что? Ты действительно собралась замуж за Уизли? А как же мы?

- Мы… ну… - мялась она. - Может, мы могли бы… остаться друзьями?

- Друзьями? – недоверчиво переспросил он и тут же быстро продолжил. – Нет. Только не это. Остаться друзьями? Развести маленький огородик на остывшей лаве угасших чувств? Нет, это не для нас с тобой. Так бывает только после маленьких интрижек, да и то получается довольно фальшиво. Любовь не пятнают дружбой. Конец есть конец.

Он стянул перстень с пальца и кинул его ей. Резко. Боясь передумать. Или страшась её отказа, если б просто попытался вложить кольцо ей в руку.

- Что? – Гермиона смотрела на массивный серебряный перстень с родовым гербом Малфоев – причудливый вензель «М» с драконами, в качестве грозных стражей, по краям. – Что это значит?

- Предложение, - коротко бросил он.

- Кто так делает предложение? Где твои манеры, Драко?

- Ты обвинила, что я слишком сильно дрожу за свою репутацию, - вместо ответа он вскинул бровь. – Так вот. Предлагаю тебе на досуге поразмыслить о своей. Готова ли ты ею пожертвовать? Ведь в твоих глазах это будет более серьёзная потеря. Подумай о том осуждении, с которым ты обязательно столкнёшься. Родные. Коллеги. Самое главное - друзья.

Сразу после войны Малфой порывался завести разговор об их будущем, но слова никак не шли с языка. Гермиона делала вид, что ей всё равно, что её всё устраивает, а потом попыталась отдалиться от него, но он не позволил. Прошло шесть лет, а им по-прежнему было страшно признаться всему миру в отношениях.

Она не представляла, что скажет своим друзьям, которые до сих пор были не прочь пройтись по Малфою «добрым» словом. И потом был ещё добрый верный Рон… она совсем запуталась…

* * *

В старой деревенской гостинице зимой было по-особенному уютно.

- Спасибо, - кивнула Гермиона, когда перед ней очутилась большая чашка дымящегося «яблочного тедди».

Народу в зале было совсем немного. Торнхилл не являлся туристическим городком и не имел магической части. То, что нужно, идеальное место для их встреч. Только Драко чувствовал себя неуютно в мире маглов. Они выбрали самую укромную часть зала, хотя вероятность быть застуканными волшебниками здесь равнялась нулю.

- Что это?

- Тебе понравится. Попробуй, – подтолкнула она.

Малфой недоверчиво пригубил горячее варево и, оценив вкус, сделал глоток.

- Алкоголь?

- Немного бренди.

Гермиона посмотрела в окно, сквозь причудливые зимние узоры на стёклах. Даже отсюда она слышала, как громко скрипит снег под ногами у проходящего мимо отеля человека. Война уже как год закончилась, а им повсюду мерещились враги. Конечно, у тёмного лорда осталось немало последователей, аресты и допросы продолжались. Семья Малфоев всё ещё находилась под подозрением. Люциус уже отправился в Азкабан, а Драко с матерью вызывали в Аврорат на бесконечные допросы.

Гермиона много думала, как поступить, она была готова признаться в отношениях с Малфоем, рассказать про его помощь. Да, и, в конце концов, не могут же они вечно скрываться ото всех. Но Драко был непреклонен.

Многое было против них. Годы верной службы тёмному лорду, метки пожирателей смерти, и Мэнор – фактически предоставленный в распоряжение Волдеморта.

Но поступок Нарциссы и то, что Малфои фактически не принимали участия в финальной битве – сыграло им на руку.

Драко взял её за руку, привлекая внимание. Гермиона отвернулась от окна.

- Если на меня поставят отслеживающее заклинание, нам будет сложно встречаться.

- Так… может… нам перестать таиться? – неуверенно предложила она. – И проблема отпадёт сама собой.

- Появятся новые. - Пальцы Малфоя сжались на её запястье, он опустил голову, пряча взгляд. – Потом я не хочу быть оправданным благодаря тебе. Я виноват и готов отвечать за свои ошибки.

- Это не только твоя вина. Тебя так воспитали.

- Не надо, Гермиона. Не начинай.

Она взвешивала два варианта: что разумнее – спорить с ним дальше или принять его выбор. Как только речь заходила о его семье, о Люциусе, он замыкался. Разве она могла упрекать его? Свежие раны всегда болят сильнее. Но есть раны, которые не заживают вовсе.

- Я тебе столько всего говорю, а ты молчишь, - прошептала она позже, прижимаясь к нему в номере отеля. – Почему ты не позволяешь себя узнать? Я хочу тебя узнать.

- Ты знаешь обо мне всё, что надо.

Драко попытался отвлечь её поцелуем, но она не позволила.

- Ты совсем ничего мне не рассказываешь. О чём ты думаешь? Что тебя беспокоит?

Малфой в задумчивости провёл ладонью по её волосам, но был не преклонен.

- Моя жизнь не такая уж интересная. К тому же… ты и так немало знаешь, большая её часть прошла перед твоими глазами. А другое… там нечем гордиться.

Взгляд Гермионы наткнулся на уродливую татуировку пожирателя на предплечье Малфоя.

- Этот знак никогда не исчезнет. – Ответил он на её молчаливый вопрос, будто читая мысли. - Он будет служить напоминанием о моих ошибках и моих проступках.

* * *

Теперь она стояла, сжимая его кольцо в руках, и не понимала, что ей делать. Быть рядом с Драко и не таиться – а как это? Она не представляла, каково это – идти с ним под руку по улице, открыто появляться в обществе, быть его подругой… женой?..

Выдержит ли она шквал удивления, презрения, непонимания?

Рон…

А Гарри… А Джинни…

Пришлось бы рассказать обо всём. Чем бы они ответили? Поняли ли бы?

Была ли она готова к такому повороту событий? Да и надо ли ей это?

Драко наблюдал, как эмоции сменяют одна другую на лице Гермионы. Внутри неё шла борьба, и он надеялся, что чувства к нему победят.

Она вскинула голову, посмотрев на него долгим взглядом. Драко стоял, прислонившись к стволу дерева и засунув руки в карманы. Ждал её реакции.

Не имея ответа, Гермиона заколебалась, но отрицательно покачав головой, сдалась и дезапарировала.

Сбежала.

Плечи Малфоя опустились. Это замкнутый круг.

Как долго теперь они не увидятся? Месяц? Два? Больше? Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что это не навсегда…

Но то, что она ушла с его кольцом, вселяло в Драко надежду.


End file.
